Hidden Love
by crystangel03
Summary: Jack pays a visit to Epps with a very tentative offer that she can't say no to. She must help Jack gain a thousand willing souls in order to get her life back. JackEpps R&R please! Rating is just in case! UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing nor anyone.

* * *

It had been a year after the events that had plagued her life. The year in which she had lost everything worth living for. She had lost her crew.. her friends.. her family.. but most of all herself. She held no reason within to keep on living, she had no motivation or strength to fight the torment, the anger, the despair.

Every night she spent long hours awake thinking of the mistake they had made by boarding the ship. She thought of the way Jack had made fools out of them especially her. He had taken them to a cruise to which there was no return.

She hated him for it but most of all she hated and was disgusted at herself for the feelings locked within of which she could not be rid. She had feelings for him far beyond hate.. feelings she could not quite comprehend.

He had somehow found his way inside somewhere inside her heart. She knew it was wrong. She knew it could not be. How could it be love if there was none in him? She tried to tell herself many times that what she felt for him was pity although the why would always come up. Why would she feel pity when he felt none? He took away her friends souls but still his feelings remained numb.

She had never told anyone of this not even Murphy, he would have never understand, but then again how could he if she herself was still confused, dazed. She knew her feelings now were irrelevant but she still could not escape the thoughts that were pinned inside her head.

Jack had played his part well making no mistake until that is the truth escaped. He was slowly making her go insane even now when it had all come to an end at least for her and her friends. He had somehow survived and still continued to claim souls, but truth to be told, she cared no more. There was nothing in her power that could stop him there was no way to prevent the storm from coming. He would continue his course and there would be no stopping him but for her the memories would continue to haunt her, memories of the past.

She wandered idly from bay to bay looking for comfort that would never come. She spend hours at no end looking out over the horizon until dawn came. There were so many " What if..", and still the mistery remained untold. There was still so much left to unfold but she had given up all hope.

She knew her friends were looking down on her and they knew her pain but there was no way she could go back to ease it or to mend. Maybe they would see each other again someday but until then she would continue to wander, looking for a reason.. looking for someone or something that could explain.

The chambers of her heart remain in the dark as is the love she felt once inside. A love that is not at all true but for her nothing else is worth to be real. Is there anyone that can see her pain, her loss, her grief? Is there a way out that can ease her torture the one she has been cursed with once aboard the Ghost Ship?


	2. Chapter 2

She had been sleeping soundly in her bed when she was awaken. She opened her eyes and waited for them to adjust to the darkness that surrounded her. Once she had, she looked around, hoping to find everything in it's rightful place. Once satisfied, she let out a deep breath she hadn't realize she'd been holding. She could feel her camisole moist, and sweat on her forehead and neck. She was also shaking. She had had that nightmare once more. For the past few days or nights, she had been having the same recurring dream of Jack showing up in her apartment.

She would always be doing something, whether reading, watching television although she wasn't much fond of it, or chores around the house, when she would hear a knock, just one. Somehow she would always know that it had come from outside and had not been a part of her imagination. She would make her way to the door, unlocking it without checking to see who it was, which was not like her, and would find him standing at the other side. He would turn his gaze up to meet hers and then in a soft voice that would turn to rough and menacing towards the end, he'd say, "hello Epps, welcome aboard."

She would never understand the reason to the dream. She could never make sense of it. Why would he be welcoming her when she was nowhere near the Antonia Graza nor any ship for that matter. The first two nights she had that dream, she had woken up screaming. Afterwards, she would just wake up in a cold sweat and shaking, muck like tonight. She had hoped that with time and the change, she had moved to a new place in hoping to start over, she could find the peace that she had been seeking and so desperately needed. Obviously, she had thought wrong. Even a year after, and miles away, Jack had managed to dwell deep inside her. She felt her throat dry and decided to get a glass of water.

As she got up, she paused and looked to the picture on the bureau across her bed. It was a picture of her and the boys before one of their expeditions. They had been at the bar, laughing at Munder who had been spilled beer on his back by some girl. He had thought it had been Santos and very angrily turned to tell him off when he saw her. He had immediately hushed and began to apologize as did she. Dodge who surprisingly had his camera with him at the moment, told us to pose as he dragged Munder to join us. He had asked the girl if she could take the picture and she had agreed. When Dodge had gotten them developed, she had asked him for a copy and gave it to her. Now the picture was resting on a wooden frame on her bureau, and everytime she'd look at it, she would remember the good times they had. She didn't know whether she did right or wrong to have it there but either way she did.

Coming back to reality, she made her way to the door and out. She didn't need the lights on for she knew where everything was. She didn't have much and so that helped. She made her way to the kitchen and opening the cabinets beside the fridge, she grabbed a glass and rinsed it, then filled it with cold water or at least she hoped. She drank from it and made her way back to her room. Just as she arrived to it, she noticed the door was shut. "That's strange, I thought I left it opened." She shrugged, "must have shut the door unconsciously."

She grabbed the knob, turned it and push the door opened. Just as she did, she felt goosebumps all over her. She was about to step in when she saw it. There was a someone in the shadows. It was a form of a human standing next to her bed. She felt her heart speed up faster than it had before, well, except the time aboard the Antonia Graza. For some reason, as if acting on habit, she pulled the switch. It took her a few moments for her eyesight to adjust and when it did, she felt herself go numb and dropped the glass. Nothing in the world could have prepared her for what this. There, a few feet away from her, was the one person she had never thought she'd see again. It was the demon that haunted her. It was him, Jack. He looked to her and smirked, apparently satisfied with her shock. "Hello Epps, ready to board?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: In the scene where Santos dies, he's thrown back into the water am I right? I thought that he was in the Antonia Graza though? Anyway in case I'm wrong, on this story I'm not and yes I'm making up the whole plot and the part of the souls thing. Anyway hope you enjoy and please review!

* * *

She was dreaming. Surely she was dreaming, she just had to be. She found herself in the nightmare that she always had except that this time it had gone further, there was no other possible explanation. She felt herself go dizzy and reached to the wall to steady herself. How could he possibly be standing a few feet ahead of her now? The last time she saw him, he was boarding another ship. That didn't explain why he was here now, in her room.

She was leaning now against the wall for support, and having difficulty breathing as well. "This...this-this isn't happening." She tried to convince herself that the other occupant of the room wasn't there or real and yet, there he stood, hands behind his back, staring at her. He seemed to have difficulty containing a laugh until finally giving in. His laugh was maniacal and somewhat sinister, "are you surprised to see me Epps?" he spoke in a soft and haunting voice. Seeing how she didn't answer he continued. "Did you really think that you had seen the last of me?"

She kept on looking at him and in a swift and unexpected movement he had advanced towards her; pinning her against the wall, one hand holding both of hers down and the other grasping her throat, nearly choking her. He hadn't even given her time to react. "You really thought that I would let you go so easily? After everything you know?" he laughed again. "No Epps, I can't do that." He gazed directly at her eyes. "And why not?" she spoke out in a grating voice. "You took away my friends, _**my family**_and you expect me to come back to you or welcome you with open arms?! You really are insane..." At this point he was laughing again and she was only getting more aggravated.

"Oh Epps! You really haven't changed, and you haven't got a clue. What am I going to do with you?" He loosened his grip on her neck but still kept her firmly in place. "I don't know about me but what you can do is **go to hell**!" He smirked, "then why don't you join me? Yes, now there's an idea." He winked at her, and she felt the sudden urge to puke, whether it had been by this action or that the fact that he'd been clenching her stomach for so long. "I don't think so. Why don't you just go already?" She really was feeling weak now. "Aww, come on, it'll be fun. Why not?" He faked a pout and it sickened her more to see him acting like an innocent child when he was far from it. "Maybe because I'm not an evil lunatic like you. I'd rather be dead than to follow your steps."

He looked at her and seem to think something before he spoke, " dead huh? Well, I might very well oblige but before I do, why don't we discuss an offer that I'm sure would interest you?" He released his grip, moving his hand to her arm and started moving towards a couch she had across her bed, where two of the walls adjoined. Hesitantly, she led herself be led and he motioned for her to sit on the couch as he did the same on her bed. "Now, I know you believe me to be a psychopath but I don't believe it's entirely true. I've got a proposition that I think you will not reject, it would be foolish for you to do so." He had left the humor aside and was now speaking in a serious and soft voice. "Tell me Epps, how would you like to have your friends, or family as you referred to them, back?" She was surprised at what he'd said. Back? How could he? Was he messing with her? Of course! He hadn't had enough a year ago as he had killed them off and now he made fun of her grief by telling her that he could bring them back from death?

"**How dare you?! Why don't you just go back to your damn ship and your demonic ways and leave me the hell alone?! I'm through with you! Go!" **At this point she was now standing, shouting and pointing towards the door, angered and not caring whether he decided to kill her as well. He however, did not move. He remained sitting and simply stared at her, until he spoke in a rough and menacing voice which sent chills up her spine, "sit down, I am not through with you." She complied and sat, shaken. "Do you not want them back? You could have your life back or start a new one with them at your side. Wouldn't you like that? Judging by the way you carelessly roam through the streets and the lack of social life you have, I'd say you do. Imagine that Epps, you with your old crew, laughing and talking while drinking like old times. Sounds pretty nice huh?" She thought back on those times and how much fun she used to had, how she had actually lived, unlike now. She seriously wished she could go back in time, have her friends back and pretend nothing of the events of the Antonia Graza had happened. Then as she thought on what he said, she realized something.

"You've been watching me? Why? What do you want?" She was a bit scared now that she realized this but tried to act her usual self. "For a couple of weeks now, yes. I already told you what I want. I want you to join me. This is my offer to you, it's very simple. You join me and you get your friends back." He must have seen the uncertainty on her face and spoke again. "I can bring them back. You'll have with you once more and pretend nothing ever happened but of course, in order for me to do this, you must do something for me in return. You have to help me. You need to help me search for more souls to take back to my manager. I need souls that are willing to give their life up. I need at least a thousand souls of this kind and you can have your friends back." He looked to her expectantly as she took in the information.

After a few moments, she spoke, slowly and cautiously, "had you not told me that once a passenger was marked, they belonged to you? There is no way to get them back." She looked to him expecting him to admit the truth. He smirked, "apparently you have a good memory. Yes I did say that but as I just told you, if I can collect a thousand willing souls, you can have them back. For every hundred I get of those you can get one back basically. It's pretty much their price. Now will you help me or not?" She thought about it a minute before speaking, "why do you want me to help you for if you can do this yourself? You obviously had not had a problem in the past, so why bother?" He looked to her bureau and back to her before responding, "I don't know, let's just say that you intrigue me and I thought you might be interested in this." She still was uncertain and so she asked, "how I know you're telling the truth? You have lied before, how can I be sure you're not doing so now?" He smirked before he answered, "if I wasn't, I wouldn't be asking. Besides, we would have to collect _willing_ souls remember? The guilt pretty much subsides."

She was still unsure and although she wanted her friends back, just thinking that she would be a part of it all, it made her feel less of a human being. "So then what's your answer?" She raised her hand to her neck and felt a familiar thin, chain and followed it until she touched the small heart. It was Katie's locket, she had forgotten she was wearing it. She never took it off, not even to sleep and so she would eventually forget sometimes that she was wearing it. She touched it and remembered how she had been the one to warn her about the danger of being aboard the ship and had reveal the truth about Jack. Looking to him now, she somehow wished she was still there to tell her if she should still distrust him or not. Then she thought of something. Jack had said that for every hundred willing souls she could bring a friend back, that meant that she could bring Katie as well. She thought about it a minute then realized that she was now in a better place. Just as she realized this, she then wondered if her friends had gone with her as well.

"Wait, when the Antonia Graza sank, all the souls trapped were released. My friends then must have gone with them as well. They died aboard the ship and I saw them, I saw as they all went to...heaven. How can you bring them back if you lost them?" He seemed to be taken aback by her words and seem to think about it before speaking again. "It's true what you say I agree, but I could bring Santos back. He caught fire but fell into the sea making it his death place. You can get at least one crew member back." He looked to her expectantly, wondering if she would agree. After a few minutes as silence, Jack rose and taking one defiant glance towards Epps, he started to walk to the door. Just then, Epps spoke, " If I agree to this, what will happen after?"

"Santos comes back and you and him can have start all over again. It's as simple as that. Actually, I think you can get Munder as well. He died by the machinery but I wasn't able to mark him. Help me and you bring back two. So, now the question is, will you do it or not?" She thought about it a minute. Her life was already worthless without her friends, she could never go back to the way she was before so why not take a chance? She forced back a chuckle, she hadn't even accepted yet and already she was beginning to change. She returned his gaze and very quietly but firmly answered, "yes."


	4. Chapter 4

She was packing the very few clothes and personal items she possessed into a knapsack all the while feeling uncomfortable and confused. Had she done right in accepting Jack's proposal? Could he really be trusted? Sighing, she made her way to the bureau and picked the picture frame of her and the guys. She ran a finger through each one of their faces and felt tears swell in her eyes. She held them back and told herself to not cry especially not in Jack's presence. She made her way back to her bed and placed the picture inside the knapsack. She looked around her room once more and walked to the living room. There, Jack was waiting for her on the couch, silently.

"Everything set then?" he asked standing up. She simply looked at him. Just then she realized that he hadn't changed at all. He still looked the same way he did a year ago. He still had the brown hair and green eyes,f that smile that had captivated her when she first met him. Not anymore though, back then she was an ignorant fool who had been weak to have fallen for or trusted him. _That won't happen again_. She looked around her small apartment and felt a twinge of sadness at having to leave it all behind for something that perhaps would not work out.

"Come, we must get there early or we will miss it." She was slightly surprised. "Miss what?" she asked confused. "Well the ship. It's an ocean liner to be exact and it sails within a few hours." She was completely shocked. She knew that they were supposed to gather souls but didn't think it would be so soon. "I thought you said we were to look for willing souls?" He looked at her confused, "yes," he drawled. "Well then, what are we going to do on an ocean liner?" He looked at her, "yeah well I thought we could take a nice short vacation before going through with the plan." he said, sarcasm dripping off every word. "I'm being serious Jack." she said slightly annoyed. "Well what do you think we're doing in it? We're setting out to do what we agreed on. The sooner the better. Manager isn't at all pleased with the way things turned out with the Antonia Graza and I have to make him happy." he said irritated.

"And how are we supposed to find willing souls there? I doubt that any of them will leave the nice ocean liner for hell." Jack smirked and moved closer to her. "You know Epps, _that_ is what I like about you. You have that bit of sarcasm and that attitude. _That_ is why we will make a great team you and I." He looked her up and down and she felt chills up her spine. He must have noticed because he smirked again. "As much as I would like to point out your great qualities, we have to go. We don't have much time. We have to get things ready at the Andromeda." With that, he grabbed her knapsack off the floor and made his way to the door.

"Wait!" she was shaking slightly at the thought that came her mind. "Isn't that the famous ocean liner that's to go on it's first trip?" He paused and looked back at her, "yes?" She felt a bit nauseated. "But there will be kids! There will be families aboard!" she shouted, her voice becoming shrill at the second. He looked slightly annoyed. "Well what do you want me to do?" She couldn't do that. Sending people to hell was one thing but this, sending kids, separating families? That was too much. That was crossing the line. "No! Jack I can't do that. If it means doing that then I won't. I don't want to be a part of it." She felt guilty to just think of what she would be doing.

"Are you telling me you're backing out?" he looked angered but she didn't care. If he killed her then she would be better off. She stood in place and said, "if that's what you're planning to do then yes." He simply stared at her. He seemed to think about it a minute. He looked to her and for a swift moment she could have sworn she saw sympathy in his eyes. "All right then. We will go to the harbor and discuss this calmly. We won't board the Andromeda." he said as he saw the look of distress in her face. _Not yet at least. _She nodded her head in agreement and walked out the door with him, glancing back one last time at the place she had desperately wanted to call home.


	5. Chapter 5

They had arrived at port where the Andromeda stood in place, waiting for people to board as the crew and captain set out to make sure everything was in place. Epps and Jack made their way through the numerous families and couples talking excitedly and laughing as they made their way to the ship. She felt sad as she saw them walking about forgetting their troubles and no clue to what could happen to them. She had agreed to something horrible but it had been for a cause to which she felt was important. Now however, that cause seemed very well stupid. She would be killing people off. She would act as the Reaper to bring back a person from the dead, two perhaps if what Jack said was true.

She felt tug at her shirt urging her to follow. She snapped out of her reverie and saw Jack looking at her impatiently and noticed at once that she had stopped to gaze at her surroundings. She tried to make her way trough the people but there was much too many and everyone was pushing and shoving. Trying to catch up to Jack, and trying to evade the people around, she didn't see a a suitcase sitting on the pavement below. She stumbled on it and was about to fall when she felt two strong arms around her waist, stopping her drop. Heart pounding in her chest, she looked up expecting to see Jack but to her surprise she saw a man smiling down at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked in concern. She simply gaped at him, it was embarrassing to have had people witness her clumsiness and the proximity of this handsome stranger's body to hers was well enough to make her blush furiously which she believed was doing now. "I-err-yes, yes I am. Thank you." she said nervously, straightening up. He let go of her and she was glad for it because she was beginning to feel awkward. "You really should be more careful uh-"

"Maureen Epps..." she said, quickly. He smiled and nodded his head, mouthing her name as if to memorize it. "Adam Young." he said, extending his hand out to her. She shook it and smiled at him weakly. "So, are you here for the cruise as well?" he asked, gesturing towards the Andromeda. She looked up and felt the same empty pit in her stomach she had been feeling before return. "Uh-no. No, not really, I'm just her-"

"Epps." he heard a rough voice call out to her. She turned around to see Jack struggling to walk towards her through the crowd of people. She looked back at the Adam who was now gazing curiously towards Jack. In about a minute or so, Jack was now standing next to her, looking utterly annoyed. He looked from her to Adam and back to her as if waiting for an explanation to her delay. "Uh-Jack, this is Adam Young. Adam this is Jack." she said nervously. Adam must have noticed her nervousness because he looked at her curiously before he extended his hand out for Jack to shake his. "How do you do?" he asked Jack.

Jack ignored Adam and simply turned to her saying, "we have to go now, change of plans." She looked at him confused, wondering what the change of plans were. Adam in turn, scoffed and brought down his arm. She turned to Adam, "I have to go, nice meeting you." she said apologetically. He smiled and nodded his head, "nice meeting you too." he said before looking over to Jack who was practically glaring at him. "Come on Epps, now." Jack said demandingly, placing an arm around her waist which practically shocked her. She turned to Adam once more and smiled weakly as Jack gave him one last cold look before they walked away, leaving a very confused Adam behind.

"The hell where you doing with that guy?" he asked irritated. Epps simply looked at him, her confusion was fading away, being replaced by anger and irritation as well. "What does it matter? It's none of your business." she snapped back, angrily. He came to a halt and turned to face her, bringing her arm from her waist to her wrist, and turned her to face him. He was glaring at her, shaking in anger, "it _does_ matter. It is going to be my business from now on and I don't want you screwing it up for me. Do you understand?!" she said, more like shouted at her. She was frightened but would not let him see this, "yes Jack, I understand completely." she said, in a somewhat defeated tone. "Good, _better_ be that way or you can just forget about your friends." he said, in a cold tone. She simply stayed quiet and followed him. _I will never forget them, especially with you around._

They made their way to a bar when realization kicked in. It was the same bar she often visited along with her crew. She felt a sense of nostalgic rose inside her and stopped. She simply stood there as memory after memory from her past rushed back to her. She felt tears stinging in her eyes as she fought hard to contain them. Jack upon realizing he now walked alone, turned back once more irritated. He saw Epps, looking troubled and staring straight ahead and followed her gaze to see what had gotten her that way. When he noticed the bar, he realized what it was. He felt a prick of guilt but didn't show it. He was Jack, a salvager of souls and he wasn't allowed to show sympathy nor any feeling that was not hatred or of that kind.

He made his way to Epps and took her by the hand, forcing her to follow him. He continued to look straight ahead but noticed from the corner of his eye, a tear escape from Epps. He swallowed hard and continued on his way, opening the door and leading her through to a small table at the end of the place. Just as they were walking to it, he heard a man call out to Epps, "Epps?" he asked uncertain. She turned to look at the man who called to her and saw her fighting extremely hard to not cry, biting at her lip. "Epps! My girl where have you run off to?" he said joyfully with a twinge of sadness, as he walked over to her, pulling her into a hug. It was a middle-aged man with dark hair and hazel eyes.

He felt the awkwardness as he stood there but couldn't simply pull her away. That would bring about unnecessary attention to him. "After the incident, I thought it'd be best to start anew." she said, softly, smiling at others who had waved at her a couple of tables away. "But now you've come back..." he said uncertain. "Yes, something like that." Epps responded. The man turned towards him and asked Epps, "who is this young man?" Jack smiled to him, unsure of what else to do. "Uh-this is Jack. He's here with me on a little trip we're making." she said pointing to him. The man shook his hand out to him and Jack turned to face Epps who was looking at him, pleading to accept it. Jack shook his hand in an attempt to not draw attention to him. "How do you do?" he asked the older man. "I'm fine lad, getting by. I see you managed to catch our young Epps' eye, wasn't easy I presume, never was. I hope you treat her well though, she's been through much and deserves a chance to be happy once and for all." he said softly, looking to Epps, who was smiling at the man.

"No doubt, we're here for the ocean liner actually." he said gesturing out the door. "Oh you're here for the Andromeda? Nice choice, couldn't been any better. I hope you have fun. Anything I can get you pair?" he said cheerfully as he turned to head back to his job. "Uh-nothing for me thanks." she said turning to Jack. "Me neither, I'm fine." he said. "Okay, well, if you want anything just say so." he said smiling to them. "Thank you Graham." she said. With that, Graham made his way back and they to the table.

Once seated, Epps was the first to speak. "So what's this about a change of plans?" she asked him dully. "We have to board the Andromeda." he said. "As you may know or hoped you would have figured, I'm not the only one in this business and therefore we have to move quick before they beat me to it." he said in a-matter-of-fact tone. "What do you mean?" she asked him confused. He sighed, apparently, aggravated, "the man that you just met. That Adam..." he said looking towards her, "he's like me. He works for manager and that idiot is already a step ahead of me. He's about to board the Andromeda and if we don't that means he gets to manager before me and you know what that means, no bringing back your friend." he stated simply.

"You mean he's one of...you?" Epps asked, simply flabbergasted. There were more of Jack's kind? A kind of reaper? Adam was one of them and she hadn't noticed a thing. How could she be so stupid? It was just then that she was beginning to realize that she always failed to recognize evil. She couldn't tell good from bad. "Yes but now we must go." he said, standing up. She remained sitting until he spoke, "well, did you not hear a word I said?" he asked, exasperated. "Yes, let's go." she said snapping out of her thoughts and getting up. "Great, I have the tickets. We'll be sharing a room. I expect it won't bother you, I can't trust you by yourself you know." he said as they walked out and she waved goodbye to Graham.

As they walked off and boarded the Andromeda, she gazed back and thought about how much her life would change now. This would be a trip from which she would never return.


	6. Chapter 6

They had arrived at the room they would be sharing. Epps looked around trying to familiarize herself with it. It was indeed what she expected it to be. The room was adorned in white and cream coloring, reflecting the essence of what the cruise would be, should be. It was everything her life had been up to the point where she had met Jack and boarded that damn ghost ship over a year ago.

There was one bed in the middle of the stateroom with a nightstand beside it and a nice, vintage looking lamp. There was a painting of the ocean view at sunset on the wall behind the bed and an armchair across the bed's side.

She flopped herself down on the bed, having no humor to do anything else. Jack on the other hand, simply set the knapsack down on the armchair.

"There will be time to rest later. We must go over the plan." Jack said sharply.

"What plan Jack? I don't remember having one except killing off everyone aboard." Epps replied in the same sharp tone as Jack.

He didn't answer, merely stared, more like glared at Epps. She took no notice and looked around the room. It sort of made her sad that it would soon lose it's enchantment. She didn't want to think about it but it was true.

"As much as I enjoy your sarcasm, I would highly appreciate if we can stay focus on the objective." Jack said in a slightly menacing voice. Then again, when didn't he sound menacing at all? He was after all, evil, somewhat of a reaper to those who didn't exactly know his job.

"Look I get it! We have to kill everyone aboard before Adam gets to them so you can mark their unsuspecting souls and make your manager happy. Why? Because in doing so I can get Santos back and perhaps even Munder." she shouted back at him, rising from her place as if to make her point.

"Glad I don't have to go over that then but I believe it's not that simple." Jack responded quietly, clearly not affected by her uproar. Slightly confused by his words she sat back down and waited for him to continue.

"As I mentioned back in your apartment, they have to willing souls. That means that it will take longer than expected." he said a bit irritated. Before Epps could say something, he continued, "I couldn't let the Andromeda go however because in doing so, I lose a nice ship in which I can send those 'unsuspecting souls' back to manager." he said mocking her.

She glared at him. The fact that it was Jack Ferriman did not frighten her in the least. She had gotten past that. Since the moment she boarded the ship, it seemed as though she had ceased to be human and was now a salvager of souls herself.

"Adam is waiting for the right moment to strike. More than likely, he realize we boarded as well so we have the element of surprise in our advantage. I could very well say to remain hidden but that would be very unlikely to work for our plans. Now-"

"Why do you trouble yourself Jack? We're here, he'll get the souls, we'll just have to get out of his way. When he returns from delivering, we get the Andromeda, make it disappear like you made the Antonia Graza disappear until we finish collecting those willing souls and the time is right. That way, both of you win and manager is happy. Meanwhile, can you let me rest? I didn't get much sleep last night."

With that, Epps laid herself down to sleep although she knew that it would be difficult to do so. She tried to sound convincing. She wanted to sound strong if not for herself, at least for Jack so he would leave her alone. In reality, the thought of the events that were to come made her nauseous. She heard footsteps as they made their way beside the bed. She closed her eyes, pretending to sleep. She felt someone's gaze on her and knew it was him, it was Jack. He sighed deeply before she heard footsteps once more, a door open and close.

She waited a couple of minutes before allowing herself to open her eyes. Sure enough, he was gone. She breathed a sigh of relief and instantly felt better. She would never tell him but whenever he was with her, near her, his presence suffocated her. As if things weren't bad enough, she realized that she hadn't completely gotten rid of those feelings she had for Jack. She had tried to fool herself into thinking they were gone and were now replaced by hate. She was betrayed by her own mind or heart, whichever one it had been, she knew the worst would not be becoming one of his. The worst would be confronting the love she felt for the being who had so recklessly brought her upon her own hell.

* * *

I know...not so interesting but I thought it was somehow necessary. Anyway please continue to R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

He'd been walking around, doing some exploring on his own since his new partner wasn't much keen on accompanying him. Although Epps had undoubtedly shown to have much more in her than he had thought, he wasn't all that furious about it. He surprisingly, understood her anger. He had decided it would be best to leave her alone to rest for a bit while he went around to get some work done.

The Andromeda was overall a good investment. He thought about it that way because it was partially if not all true. He would be investing much in this ship and if he failed in this mission of his, manager would undoubtedly be everything but content. _This_ was his last chance. Manager was not one to give second chances but since it Jack, his best salvager they were talking about, he decided to make an exception. If he failed on this last one task, he would no doubt have to pay dearly with what was left of his stained soul.

He wandered through the nicely decorated halls where kids ran around playing. People were making their way talking to one another as others stood or sat in place, laughing, drinking, eating, enjoying their cruise.

As he made his way through to the main hall, he noticed a group of girls who were looking his way and talking amongst themselves. He winked at them, thinking there was no harm in having some fun while he worked. The girls giggled to themselves on cue, one of them in particular dared to wave at him. He merely nodded and continued to make his way down the carpeted stairs.

He had taken a few steps down when he felt a hand on his left shoulder. He turned to face the owner of said hand and not to his surprise, it was the girl who had waved at him.

"Hey." she said softly and in a seducing tone.

"Hey to you too." Jack responded in a inquisitive yet seducing manner.

The girl smiled and blinked a few times in a flirtatious manner. She extended her arm out to him and he took it, planting a small kiss on her hand. He heard a few giggles and gasps from behind and could only guess it was her friends.

"So, what brings you on this lovely cruise? Are you here by yourself or with someone else?" she asked in the same tone as before.

"Well, Miss..."

"Janice, sorry about that, I forgot to introduce myself. Obviously I was distracted by your..." she looked him up and down before she continued, "...good looks." she finished.

Obviously to him, the girl was not shy and he had no problem with that. She wasn't too bad looking herself either. She looked to be not younger than sixteen with shoulder length blond hair, blue eyes, a nicely curved body, and she was young.

"Yeah, well, you're quite an attractive young lady yourself, I'm Jack." Jack added, giving her one of his charming smiles.

"Well Jack, you didn't answer my question." she said, moving closer to him now.

"Would it matter?" he asked. Her hand was now running from his shoulder to his chest.

"Well...are you?" she asked again. Stubborn little girl.

"Actually I'm-"

"Jack?"

Janice's head whipped around to the source of his name being called. He however, knew who it was and was quite surprised they had met up there. Somewhat annoyed, he turned around and just as he expected, Epps was standing above the top step, hands crossed and giving him a questioning look.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. _Wasn't she asleep? Was she following him now?_

"I should ask you the same thing. I thought you had gone to do some inspecting." she said, in an irritated tone herself.

Janice turned back to look at him seemingly surprised.

"Fascinated by ships." he added quickly. She nodded and turned back to Epps, studying her, comparing her no doubt to herself, wearing an amused smile.

"I thought you were asleep. Weren't you too tired to accompany me?" he replied.

Epps merely glared at him. She stepped down until she came to stand beside him. He had to admit that she looked quite attractive then. Judging by her apparel, she had showered and changed. She was wearing fit jeans and white shirt. She never did care about her appearance much, or at least that's the message she send out. At the moment however, she looked surprisingly attractive, especially with her feisty attitude then.

"Well, I'm not anymore so let's go." she said demandingly. She nodded for him to follow and he could only stare. He turned to give Janice a fake apologetic look before he started after Epps when Janice stopped him.

"Wait, where can I see you again?" she asked. He was about to answer when he noticed called out his name once more. Janice rolled her eyes and merely pouted at Jack, obviously uncaring of Epps' mood and ignorant of the situation.

"Don't know, we'll see-"

"How about tonight?" she asked vivaciously, grinning at him, excited by the thought.

"Well..."

"Jack, let's go!" Epps commanded him, grabbing him by his arm and pulling him away. Just then, Janice pulled back, not agreeing with Epps.

"Uh, excuse me, I don't think he's ready to go yet." Janice said, scowling at Epps.

Epps, seemingly not surprised by her comment merely scoffed. She looked quite annoyed by Janice.

"Look, we've got things to do so now, if you'll excuse us-"

"Excuse yourself, he obviously wants to stay and talk. Why don't you run along now to wherever it is you're going." Janice added, gesturing for her to leave. A few snickers could be heard in the back. He turned around to see Janice's friends were still where they had been standing before. They had stayed throughout the whole entire time! _Damn, they were nosy indeed! _

Epps however, merely glared at Janice, ignoring her and her friends.

"Come on Jack, we're leaving." she said, defiantly.

Now, it was Janice's turn to scoff. She looked from both him to Epps as if expecting him to say something. Any other time, he would have said something, actually, he wouldn't even have let Epps talked to him that way. However, this was much too pleasurable for Jack and he enjoyed being the reason to their quarrel.

"Uh-did you not hear me? He wants to stay. You go." Janice drawled the last word.

"Actually did you not hear me? We've got things to do. He is with me and he goes with me and I suggest you stay out of it."

"What is that a threat?" Janice asked.

"No, it's advice." Epps said, giving Janice one last defiant gaze and grabbing Jack by the arm once more.

Jack merely smiled one of his smiles to Janice as he was pulled off by Epps. Had he not known better, he would say Epps was actually jealous. Was it possible? It seemed like the only logical explanation, at least to him to justify her attitude. She did have a great character but she never seemed to put it into use unless it was necessary like she did back in the Antonia Graza.

"What was that about?" Jack asked, a smirk on his face. Epps was about to answer when he heard a familiar voice behind that he had hoped would not hear.

"Hello Epps."

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it! I know there doesn't seem to be much between Jack and Epps but it's getting there, slowly but it is. A jealous Epps means something does it not? Anyway please continue to R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

Jack turned around to face the man he had so desperately wanted to avoid. The arrogant Adam drove him to the edge. Although Epps believed there was no one as evil or vile as him, she was wrong. Adam was an asshole who did nothing more than to annoy Jack at any costs. He loved playing games with Jack, the latest being to play good-bad boy for manager in order to win back his soul or something. Although he wasn't quite sure of his motives, he didn't care. He was not concerned with Adam unless of course his magnificent plan involved screwing his own which he had a feeling it indeed dealt with that.

"Hello Maureen, nice to have run into you again." he said almost out of breath.

He must have been running when he caught sight of them or her. Damn him! Why was he so interested in Epps? Was he trying to take her away from him too?

"Hi , Adam." she replied, giving him a smile.

_Now why was she smiling?_ She had made a great deal about his nature but now that he revealed that Adam was one of his own as well, she showed no sense of fear nor hatred. _Why?_ It was eating Jack alive. She was much too difficult to decipher.

"Epps, we have to get going." he spoke out in a defiant voice, trying to end any argument that could develop.

"I'm sorry, was this a bad time?" Adam replied, looking from Jack to Epps.

"N-"

"-Of course it was!" Jack exclaimed, interrupting Epps before she could utter a word.

She snapped her head towards him, glaring. He could sense her anger directed st him in that one single look but he didn't care. He wanted to be as far away from that idiot as possible. Adam merely looked from them both, unsure of what to do or say next.

"I just wanted to say hi so please-"

"-You just did. We've got things to do." Jack interrupted once more, his voice slightly above a whisper, and hoarse.

Adam set his gaze on Jack who returned the gaze, his eyes in slits, boring into him. They needed not to speak to understand each other. It was evident in their gaze that neither would accede to the other's wishes. To Jack, Adam was just a another obstacle to reach his goal whilst to Adam, Jack was merely a fool who focused too much on the less important things.

Epps observed the two men silently. She didn't quite understand what was going on between but she knew that it was best to intervene or otherwise, things could get bad. After a few minutes, she stepped in front of Jack, placing her hand on his chest, she pushed him back.

At the exact moment, she was shocked when Jack took her hand in his and kissed it lightly without breaking eye contact before he pulled it down at his side. The sensation that the simple action brought was something she couldn't quite describe. It was Jack who was producing those shocking feelings and sensations. The same Jack who had fooled them into boarding a damned ship and end up killing her friends. Still, she couldn't help but feel pleasant at his touch.

"Maureen, I hope we can see each other soon." Adam said softly, cutting into her thoughts.

She shook her head slightly and blinked a few times as she came back to reality. She turned to look at Adam for a minute before she spoke in a shaky voice.

"S-sure. That would be great."

"Good, until then..." he responded.

He took her free hand in his and repeated Jack's actions. This time however, there was not a tingling sensation. If anything, she felt dread surge through her body. She stood a minute, watching his retreating figure walk down the steps until her eyes landed on a smirking Janice.

She had seen the whole thing. Unable to contain herself, she glared at her. She hadn't met her yet and already she could tell she would not like her at all. She was a conceited teen who had no respect for adults and top of it all, she was flirting with Jack. At the thought, Epps felt a wave of jealousy swept through her.

"What was that about?" Jack said.

"What?" she asked dumbfounded.

"Never mind. Look Epps, I don't know if you understand but this is the only chance we have at getting-"

"-I understand Jack! I'm not an idiot! You're not one to speak though. Janice..." she responded.

She had a point and as much as he wanted to, he could find nothing to say that would put up a good argument.

"I don't want that idiot poking around in our affairs." he finally said.

Epps thought about it a moment. Help Jack and you help yourself. That was what she had come up with while back at the room. According to Jack, Adam was trying to bring back souls for his manager. Perhaps she could try to persuade him into giving them the Andromeda or come up with an agreement. It sounded like a good idea.

Pulling Jack aside, she let him in on her thoughts. He had remained silent for a few minutes, contemplating her plan. A moment later, he glanced back towards Epps, smirking.

"Let's do it."

* * *

A/N: I know it's short but that was all I could do with this. I'm sorry for taking so long updating but with many things to do and the need to finish my other fic, it gave me no time to update sooner.

Hope you enjoyed! I tried make Jack jealous in here. Thank you for those who reviewed! Please continue to R&R!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

After agreeing on a plan, both Epps and Jack returned to their room to shower and change, and were now in the process of heading down to dinner. In order for their plan to work, Epps would have to try to get close to Adam. She would have to try to find out as much as she possibly could and one way or the other get to him. Both knew trust was out the question. Like Jack, Adam could not afford to lose his opportunity for any reason whatsoever. He was a very cautious man and they were playing with fire but after everything she'd gone through, she couldn't picture things getting any worse, and so it was worth a try.

They needed only a distraction, diverse his attention long enough in order for Jack to do what he did best. If Adam lost focus on his mission, they could take the Andromeda for themselves and with a ship like it, _their_ mission would be that much easier. Epps had never really understood the importance of them boarding the ship nor the reason why Adam was such a threat to Jack...until now. While they were both looking about in the ship, Jack explained everything to her.

This was both Adam and Jack's last shot at making their manager happy since they had both screwed up before. The Andromeda to them was much more than just a ship, it was much more than means of travel to send forth their delivery. The ship would be in a way a portal from the living to the non-living realm. Whoever of the two gained the upper hand would be compensated greatly.

When she had confronted Jack back in the Antonia Graza, Jack had mentioned that this job of his was given to him after a lifetime of sin. He was a soul collector, a reaper of some kind that walked amongst the living. The task of finding willing humans who would give up their souls in order to end their suffering was something new for them both. As they were both in competition, there was something to be gained for the winner and something to be lost for the loser. The winner would gain redemption, another chance at living and being free, in other words, rebirth. The loser however, would lose it all. They would cease to exist in this world but would be forever experiencing the torture of hell. They would be forced to remain burning for eternity without their pain ever ceasing.

As Epps listened to Jack explain, she couldn't help but shudder at the last part. She had always thought Jack needed to pay for his actions and for other people's suffering but now, she wasn't sure whether this was the right way. It seemed too cruel even for them. However, she had to admit that the other reason was she loved him. Despite everything she couldn't help but love the same man who had destroyed her, but wasn't it the way it always went?

Shaking her head, she tried to get back to what was really important. She needed to focus on the task at hand. Simple as the plan seemed she had a feeling it would not be as easy. Everything just seemed so...simple. A thousand willing souls were to be delivered to "manager" and once done, two of her friends would come back and she could get on with her life. There had to be more...something else...Could Jack be hiding something? If so, what?

Could it be a sacrifice? A human sacrifice? Could there be more to the exchange? There were so many things that came to her mind and as absurd as they seemed she knew they held a possibility of being true. After all, what could be more absurd and hideous than what she was involved now? Being so caught up in her thoughts she lost track of time until the alarm on her watch went off. Snapping out of her reverie, she hushed it and headed to the door before pausing.

She closed her eyes for a moment and pictured herself the night she had been on port with her crew, laughing and chatting, having a good time. The night that Jack approached them. That was the one last time she remembered the crew and herself happy. A sad smile graced her lips. Opening her eyes she brought her mind back to her task and opening the door as well, she headed out looking to fulfill her objective.

Epps was making her way through the halls of the grand Andromeda. It was extremely elegant and beautiful. She allowed herself to take in sight of its' fine decoration. After a few minutes of wandering from corridor to corridor and game hall and so forth and so forth, she decided it was time to go dine. She was about to make her way back when she heard sobbing. Curious, she headed to the source, following the corridor she had yet not explored.

She continued making her way to the troubled person thinking of perhaps lending her support, trying to figure what was wrong when she heard a voice join her sobbing. She halted and stood still, hoping she had not been discovered. The person speaking had not stopped doing so and the one sobbing hadn't either making her believe she was safe. She walked over to the wall and leaned as close as possible, trying to not make any noise and listen in on what was going on.

"-don't worry, it'll be fine...it always is...trust me..."

There was more sobbing and sniffling. She could see from the shadows across the hall the one crying was a girl, well, female and the person lending comfort was a man.

"Are..you sure?" the girl asked inquisitively.

"Yes. Trust me...you won't have to suffer anymore." the man let out in a sweet, reassuring tone.

There was silence then, except for the continuing sobbing of the girl and sniffling now and then. Epps heart began to beat faster with each passing second. She recognized the man's voice. She didn't know what to do. Should she stay and continue to listen or should she leave? She stood there, eyes shut, holding her locket as she always did when she felt scared, worried, nervous or happy, debating what she should do.

Suddenly there was complete silence. Dreading the worst she opened her eyes only to let out a small yelp as she noticed a pair of ocean blue eyes staring back at her. Her mouth was immediately covered as she was thrust back against the wall.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?!"

She tried to answer but her words were muffled. Upon realization, he uncovered her mouth but did not loosen his grip on her, still keeping her tight against the wall.

"What were you doing?!" he said through gritted teeth.

"I was..I was just walking! I hap-happened to stumble-will you let me go?!" she answered, half out of breath.

Breathing heavily, he kept his cold, furious stare but after a moment he loosened his hold, still keeping her pinned though.

"Why were you spying on me?!" he said hoarsely.

She took a minute before she replied, trying to catch her breath.

"I wasn't spying on you Jack! I was walking around and I...I heard someone crying so I made my way here trying to see what was wrong when I heard you..." she replied trying to sound nonchalant.

He stood there just staring back coldly at her. Finally, after a few minutes, he seemed to relax a little and motioned her to go.

"We should carry on with our plans." he said in an authoritative tone.

She had so many questions swirling in her head but she knew now was definitely not the time to ask. Instead, she simply nodded and walked off.

* * *

**A/N:- **First off, I want to thank all of you all who have had patience with me & this story. I know I haven't updated in so long & I'm really sorry, I just had so many things before but I will update sooner now.

Also, I would like to point out a mistake I made since the beginning of the story. I said the Andromeda was a cuise ship & I really meant it to be an ocean liner. I did go back and wrote it out that way but just in case you all see "cruise ship" or something you all know.

Another thing that was pointed out by one reviewer was the "manager" and "management" thing. I saw the movie long ago & I may not remember some things or may have gotten some things differently so we'll just go along with it ok? lol

Thank you to that reviewer though! I appreciate it!

And of course, thanks to all of you all who have given this fic a chance and have reviewed!


End file.
